


oops, i think i fell in love

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can you tell im tired rn?, fluff so saccarine it'll rot your teeth, fluff that's fluffier than the fluffiest pillow, like super sweet fluff, these two boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: or, the moments when cyrus and tj realize they love each other





	1. Cyrus

It was a boring Saturday in spring. TJ and Cyrus wanted to do something together, but not knowing what to do, decided to just watch a Netflix movie on Cyrus's laptop. The movie they were watching was called Set It Up, and it was a typical rom-com about two assistants who try to set up their bosses, but instead, fall in love. It was cheesy, it was corny, and yet the two boys couldn't help but love it.

Cyrus looked over at his boyfriend, just thinking. They had been together for four months now, and Cyrus had loved every day of their relationship. It was their friendship, but with a lot more cheek kisses, hand holding, and late-night phone calls. And yet, something had changed since the day that they admitted their feelings to each other on that bench four months ago. Many factors had caused Cyrus to develop a crush on TJ. His wit, his kindness, his openness, and even though Cyrus would blush to admit it, his cuteness. And when they had gotten together, Cyrus still noticed all of these qualities, but with a new sense of understanding.

Now, every little pun or joke that TJ made would cause Cyrus's heart to skip a beat. Every time he helped one of the kids at his gym with a handstand or on the balance beam, Cyrus's smile would get a little wider. And every time they had one of their long, deep conversations, Cyrus would fall more and more.

And sitting there, watching a dumb Netflix movie, his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Cyrus realized something.

He was completely, absolutely in love with Tyler Joseph Kippen.

TJ turned to look at him with a smile on his lips.

"Oddly enough, Marty recommended this to me, said something about it being a good movie, but he has bad memories attached to it." he laughed. "Not entirely sure what that means, but I guess the movie's ok. What do you think?" This question snapped Cyrus out of his mind, and he turned to look at TJ.

"It's ok, I guess." he volunteered. "But I'd rather be outside, not stuck inside on this beautiful day."

TJ smiled. "So then let's go outside." He snapped the laptop closed and put it on the floor. Pulling the smaller boy up off the ground, he grabbed his hand and the two raced down the stairs out to the backyard, where they flopped down in the grass. TJ gave Cyrus a soft smile, and they both looked up at the sky.

"Look at all the clouds." TJ breathed. Cyrus smiled. _Yep, I'm definitely in love with this boy_


	2. TJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tj's moment

It was finally summer. And TJ, somehow, already missed school. Not the learning part, or the homework part. Just the part that allowed him to be away from his house for most of the day. His mom had been fighting with her boyfriend for months now, and TJ just wanted him to leave them in peace. But the fights were seemingly never-ending. Amber had an easy out, as their mom had gotten her a bubblegum-pink Vespa for her 16th birthday in May. Now she could escape whenever she wanted, which usually meant that she left at 7 am every morning and didn't return until her 11 pm curfew. So TJ was either stuck in the house, stuck walking in the hot June sun to work, or stuck having to ask his mom or Donny The Douchbag for a ride to go somewhere fun with his friends.

Whenever Cyrus was free, however, he would gladly walk a mile in the sun. When TJ was with Cyrus, all of his worries would fade away, and his only concerns were making sure his boyfriend was happy. Luckily no one in his family, not even Donny The Douchebag, was homophobic, so he didn't have to worry about sheltering Cyrus from anyone. Even with that, TJ always tried to steer them away from his house, so that Cyrus didn't have to hear the constant arguing.

On one such day, it was 100 degrees outside, and you could practically see smoke coming up from the sidewalks. Cyrus luckily had a rare day where he didn't have plans with either set of parents, or one of his friends. Thus, he and TJ had decided to hang out at his house. Unluckily for TJ, Cyrus's house was on the other side of town, and he and his mom were fighting again, so he couldn't get a ride. So TJ had to spend 45 excruciatingly hot minutes walking to Cyrus's house.

When he finally reached the door, Tj was sweating like a sinner in church. He knocked on the door, and Cyrus instantly opened the door.

"What happened to you?" He laughed, wrinkling his nose comically. "You look like you just jumped in a pool."

"Well it's a thousand degrees outside and my house is a 3-mile walk from yours. Ergo..." TJ gestured to himself.

"Wait, you _walked_ here?!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Ohmygosh TJ, that's really unhealthy, especially in this heat!" He gestured upstairs. Towels are in the second closet on the right, you know where my bathroom is. Go shower, and then I'll see if I can find some dry clothes for you."

TJ's heart swelled, and he reached forward to hug Cyrus. The other boy squealed and pushed him off.

"Ew, TJ! You're all sweaty!"

"Too bad. When you're nice, you get a hug." TJ teased. He hugged a still squirming Cyrus quickly, then walked upstairs to shower.

When TJ had finished his shower and put on the random basketball shorts and t-shirt that Cyrus had left out for him on his bed, he walked downstairs to see the best sight in the world. Cyrus was sitting on the couch combing through Netflix for a movie for them to watch. Beside him was a tray with two glasses of lemonade (no pulp, just how he liked it), a bowl of pretzels, a bowl of popcorn, and two extra glasses of ice. TJ couldn't believe his boyfriend. Was there ever a nicer, sweeter individual than Cyrus Goodman? No, there was most definitely not.

At that moment TJ knew that he was in love. He had never felt so happy, so safe, so secure than when he was with Cyrus. Cyrus took care of him, and TJ knew that he always and forever wanted to take care of him. It was love, plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 1 am is the most productive time of day for me. What do you guys think?  
> Final chapter hopefully coming out super-soon!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fEeLiNgS aM i RiGhT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooooooo the timeline and the ages of all the AM characters REALLY confuse me, so basically Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, and Marty are rising 9th graders, TJ and Jonah are rising 10th graders, and Amber is a rising junior (11th grader). In the last chapter, I said that she turned 16 in May of her 10th grade (sophomore) year, so basically she's just sort of young for her grade. Oh also Andi got into SAVA, so yep

It was official. Starting in 24 hours, Cyrus would finally be rejoined with his boyfriend. After a year of separation, they would be reunited. Cyrus couldn't wait

Everything else about high school? He was dreading. The student body was 3x the size of the middle schools! The classes would be harder, the lunch line longer. And the worst part, Andi wouldn't even be there to help him. She would be away with Walker and Libby, painting and crafting and changing the world with art at SAVA, while he and Buffy suffered without her.

The extended GHC (Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, Jonah, Marty, Amber, TJ, Walker, and Libby) had all decided to hang out together one last time before school started again. While Libby and Walker being there was slightly awkward for Buffy and Jonah, they knew that Andi wanted to get to know them more. After all, they would be her classmates for the next four years.

Cyrus didn't know exactly how to feel. It felt like he was trading in Andi for TJ. A best friend for a boyfriend. If he had a choice, would he change back?

"Hey, Underdog." TJ snapped his fingers in front of Cyrus. The whole group had taken up several tables in the spoon, and Cyrus had been staring off into space for the past 3 minutes.

Cyrus snapped out of his revive. "sorry, what?"

TJ gestured to the piles of taters sitting in front of them. "You promised us a tater theatre performance!"

Cyrus blushed. He had forgotten all about his promise to his friends to give one last tater theatre performance before school started. He took out 10 taters and lined them up in a row. TJ ahemed, and gestured to Cyrus, the table growing quiet and looking at him expectantly. Cyrus looked straight at Andi, trying to ignore the faint tears prickling in his eyes.

"This is a tater theatre performance like no other. This is an original script and show by yours truly, Cyrus Goodman." The group clapped and cheered loudly, and Cyrus cleared his throat.

"This story starts on the 13th birthday of a girl named Andi Mack. Up until now, she had been living a quiet, normal life. She had two cared parents, an awesome older sister, and the two best friends anyone could ask for. However, with one visit from her sister, her life turned upside down."

And so Cyrus continued on in his tater theatre, detailing Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy's adventures throughout the two years since everything changed. Whenever someone heard their name, they would always whoop, and then TJ would quiet them down. However, when he was mentioned for the first time, he blushed and gave Buffy and Marty quick thumb's up.

"Now, these youngster's lives had been changing since that one fateful September day. But on one cold December evening, over a year later, everything changed once again. Bex and Bowie had finally gotten married, and Andi had gotten her response from SAVA. Cece was out of town, so the Good Hair Crew decided to throw a party. At this party, everything changed once more. Buffy and Marty finally admitted their feelings to one another, Andi and Amber got a little kick-start to their soon-to-be budding romance and one boy's dream came true." Cyrus looked at TJ and smiled shyly. TJ grinned back at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Cy, I love you." Cyrus looked at him in shock, and grabbed TJ's face, leaning in to kiss him firmly on the mouth. Everyone's eyes widened, and Marty and Amber wolf-whistled

"I love you too Teej."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i honestly got inspo from a tumblr post that i forget who posted, sorry! and just RAN with it. so we get all our needed ships, and yay!
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had the idea for the title before the actual fic. Can you tell?😂  
> I'm trying to write as much as possible before i leave, so fingers crossed that I can get this done and have time to write something with a certain someone
> 
> Leave comments+kudos they're my favorite treat lol
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
